Las horas
by FrostDan
Summary: Anna se preguntó muchas veces si Elsa sentía lo mismo por Kristoff, si llegaba las noches y se abrazaban en la cama como eternos enamorados. Si le mentía a él, o le mentía a ella. A ambos.


**Esta historia participa en el reto temático de julio, "triángulo amoroso" del foro Mundo Frozen.**

 **Frozen no me pertenece. Es tan triste decirlo con cada historia.**

 **Palabras: 5294**

 **Objetos: cuadro, gargantilla y cepillo.**

* * *

 **Las horas**

La mujer del **cuadro** la miró desde arriba, con esos ojos negros penetrantes que intentaban decirle algo. Pedirle algo. Posiblemente auxilio, un poco de esperanza. ¿O era ella quien gritaba sin gritar aquello? Era como si se ahogara en la frustración, en la tristeza y todos los miedos juntos. Sus costillas se contraían, la respiración moría. Todo era una mierda. Una mierda a la que había aceptado participar por meses; pero creía, aunque se sabía una idiota por hacerlo, que todo tenía sentido. Estaba en su naturaleza ingenua y a veces infantil. Esta vez pensó que era lo correcto, que sus ilusiones y sueños se harían reales; y de un momento a otro saldría con el carruaje hacia el ocaso para ser feliz. Se puso una venda en los ojos y jugó al gato y al ratón una centena de veces. Y a veces ganó, y muchas otras perdió al final del día. Era cuestión de tiempo para estar en la tierra, hecha pedazos como las hojarascas que caen en otoño, pero a ella ni siquiera el viento la levantaría porque estaba podrida y, más podrida, estaba enamorada.

―¿Interesante el modo en el que marca el dolor, no es así? Y esa sonrisa engañosa con los tonos rojos del fondo, William me hablaba el otro día de las nostalgias que…

Esa maldita voz, la misma que le hacía cosquillas desde la primera vez que la escuchó.

―Llegas tarde.

Los ruidos explotaron en el salón del hotel. La gente, el tráfico, el viento; al fin empezaron a moverse. Los murmullos, el ruido de los niños corriendo y gritando. El silencio de sus pensamientos había culminado. Era la hora de sentirse traficantes, siempre escondiéndose; platicando como dos par de desconocidas sobre el clima, contando los minutos. Ya estaba harta. Harta de los museos, de los parques y las calles sin destino. Harta de las miradas ocultas, de los roces fantasmas. De callar cada una de las palabras atoradas. Incluso estaba cansada de esto, de las habitaciones de hotel, de bajar la mirada cuando alguien reconocía a su compañera.

―Anna… ―Y ahí estaba la disculpa que se sabía de memoria―. Lo siento… No podía salir antes, la familia de Kristoff fue a almorzar, no podía sólo huir y… Lo siento.

Se mantuvo tensa, con los hombros y la cabeza orgullosa. Herida de mil formas. Se odiaba, cuánto se odiaba por sentirse de esa forma. Seguía sin tener derecho.

―Tenemos la habitación 304. ―Simple, directo.

―Yo no… ―el suspiro cansado―. Yo creí que podíamos ir a tu casa hoy.

Anna rió, socarronamente.

―¿Ahora sí? ¿Demasiada gente que te vea subir en ese elevador? Perdone, su majestad, no pude evitar la temporada vacacional.

Al fin sus miradas conectaron. Elsa vestía formalmente, como si se estuviera quitando de una reunión de negocios. Tenía el cabello recogido en un moño ajustado y la ropa de oficina que ya le conocía muy bien. Anna podía adivinar que había mentido a su esposo, de nuevo, y se había tomado todas las molestias de ducharse y quitarse los aromas de casa. Quería creer que había dejado las sonrisas fingidas en el mismo lugar. Que ésta, la que le daba en días menos oscuros, era la auténtica.

Ella en cambio, no tenía más que ofrecer. Era ella, sólo Anna, con todas las manías e imperfecciones acumuladas. Común, corriente. La chica que servía café los domingos, trabajaba por las noches en una discoteca y veía a su perfecta conocida-desconocida por las tardes. Siempre esperando sin esperar, queriendo sin querer, sonriendo sin sonreírle, porque la felicidad se había ido evaporando poco a poco en los encuentros, no porque la había dejado de querer; no, todo lo contrario. No sabía cómo olvidarla, cómo zafarse de ella. Cómo quitarse ese sentimiento que consumía sus entrañas, que le minaba el cerebro, los pensamientos, las memorias. Estaba durmiendo con una mujer casada y no sabía qué le asqueaba más.

―Luces hermosa… ―el murmullo de Elsa apenas se escuchó.

Anna no se tuvo que mirar a sí misma para saber que se veía terrible. Los pantalones holgados y el cárdigan gris que llevaba la hacían ver sin vida. Su cabello lucía opaco y las ojeras de la desvelada anterior por trabajar horas extra estaban presentes. Ni siquiera recordaba si se había puesto un poco de maquillaje antes de salir de casa. Sintió pena por sí misma, sólo un segundo.

―No lo dices en serio ―dijo. La vista volviendo a la pintura.

―Siempre lo digo en serio. ―La voz de Elsa era como la seda. Como cada vez que la quería contentar.

Apretó los labios en una línea recta. Ese día no quería ser feliz y olvidar. Quería frustrarse, gritar y llorar. Y decirle a Elsa Storm que la odiaba; pero la quería tanto que la hacía odiarla el doble y amarla el triple, si es que eso tenía sentido alguno en el cerebro de alguien. En el de ella lo tenía.

―Siempre haces eso ―arremetió, con la lengua afilada―. Y hoy no tengo tiempo. ¿Vas a querer o no la habitación? Necesito entrar a trabajar en unas horas.

Elsa se irguió en toda su altura, en esa pose de jefa estricta que sólo usaba con todos menos con ella. Anna la miró consultar su reloj de pulsera por el rabillo del ojo. Todo un acto, ella sabía muy bien los horarios de Elsa. Sabía que estaba pensando, mucho, porque no quería usar el hotel ese día. Apenas fue consciente que cargaba un maletín, ¿se había traído el trabajo consigo?

―Anna…

―No ―cortó―. Entras o me voy, Elsa.

La rubia se contrajo notablemente en su sitio, empezando a vacilar aún con todo el estoicismo natural.

―¿Puedes decirme qué…? ―Pareció pensarlo, ella era la paciencia en persona después de todo. Y le debía muchas a Anna―. Si nos vamos ahora, ¿vas a decirme de qué va todo esto?

Anna la miró con el ceño fruncido. Le habría gustado mucho iniciar una discusión, pero su sentido común le decía que estaba dejándose llevar por toda la descarga de emociones.

No le contestó. No tenía ganas. En su lugar, la tomó de una mano y tiró de ella para empezar a caminar. Elsa se encontró sorprendida ante la acción pero, por primera vez, no dijo nada, porque nunca había permitido que Anna estuviera cerca de ella sino hasta que estaban completamente solas. Ajenas del mundo. Pero se dejó hacer, con el maletín fuertemente en una de las manos y la otra, fría, sujetando la de ella. Anna pensó que podrían parecer una pareja en serio.

Tomaron el elevador que iba lleno; en todo el trayecto a su piso, ninguna dijo nada. Tampoco se miraron. Esperaron pacientemente a las paradas en cada piso y, cuando al fin llegaron al suyo, ambas caminaron todavía sosteniéndose. Las luces amarillas de los candelabros y la alfombra roja del pasillo era algo nuevo, siempre cambiaban de hotel. Este era demasiado lujoso, algo que ni Anna sabía por qué había decidido pagar si sólo lo usarían unas cuantas horas.

La soltó al abrir la puerta de madera, revestida con algunos adornos dorados, y entró sin esperar a Elsa. La rubia se quedó tres segundos afuera, posiblemente demasiado confusa y metida entre la maraña de sus pensamientos. Entendía a esta Anna, así que su paciencia se volvía infinita cuando llegaban estos días en los que la pelirroja quería arrojar todo por la borda e irse. Elsa jamás se hubiera atrevido a culparla si un día lo decidiera hacer finalmente. En algún punto, creyó que se iría; había vivido meses enteros con esa angustia atorada en la garganta. Se sentía la mujer más injusta, despreciable y egoísta del mundo; pero la quería, posiblemente más que a nadie en el mundo. Y le dolía como nada estar dañándola en cada encuentro.

Entró y cerró la puerta, con la tensión en los hombros del peso inmensurable de la culpa cuando el mundo se disolvió detrás de esos muros. Anna volvió a verla en la acción; a Elsa se le fundió el corazón cuando notó su ceño fruncido sobrepuesto entre la ligereza de sus facciones. Parecía tan joven.

Se miraron, el ceño de Anna se volvió en una mueca de tristeza. Elsa quiso sonreírle para demostrarle algo, lo que sea, que estaba ahí, que no se quería separar de ella.

Le recordó extrañamente a la vez que se conocieron, luego de su primer discurso como Directora ejecutiva en su ahora empresa. Anna había servido los aperitivos esa noche; la primera vez que Elsa la vio, jamás pudo volver a despegar la vista de ella. Por un accidente, la pelirroja había terminado tirándole vino tinto en el vestido, y se había disculpado tantas veces, que Elsa terminó por reír por la situación ante la atenta mirada de su marido y ella, quienes creyeron que la demencia la había alcanzado.

Elsa quería a su marido, lo quería mucho y se había casado con él por ese mismo motivo. Kristoff era un buen hombre que la amaba con todo lo que podía ofrecerle, fue su mejor amigo desde que iban a la universidad y, dado el momento, las cosas cambiaron y el amor floreció; o eso creyó Elsa hasta el momento en que Anna la acompañó a limpiarse la noche de su nombramiento. Era inusual, caótico e inentendible, pero la chica le produjo mil sensaciones en un solo momento. Elsa no estaba segura de cómo, pero después de ese primer encuentro, no la pudo dejar ir. Así que cuando todo terminó y se limpiaba el lugar, Elsa arrugó una tarjeta de presentación entre su puño y caminó hacia la joven mujer que recogía unos platos. Anna se había sorprendido al encontrarla de frente y con esos ojos llenos de decisión. Tuvo que tragar saliva cuando Elsa le extendió una mano y ella, torpemente, dejó lo que estaba haciendo para corresponder el gesto. Lo siguiente que supo es que Elsa le había entregado su número de celular.

A un encuentro casual, le siguió uno acordado. Anna sin saber por qué Elsa estaba interesada en ella; Elsa con el mismo sentimiento. Fue sólo meses después, cuando la situación estaba tensa y Anna ya no podía quedarse callada, cuando el hilo que sostenía la precaria amistad se rompió. Un beso. Sólo uno. Para probar. Para destruir. El matrimonio de Storm se destruyó justo cuando sus labios estuvieron sobre los de la señorita Summers. Nada había tenido sentido hasta ese momento, era como si toda su vida se hubiera dedicado a llenar un bote vacío que creía estar completo. Pero sólo se había engañado a sí misma.

Anna supo que todo estaba mal, terriblemente mal, pero siguió adelante porque tampoco podía separarse de ella. Empezó como algo que terminaría pronto, pero los meses se hicieron largos y, para cuando abrieron los ojos, Elsa no pensaba más en Kristoff. Ni en sus abrazos, ni en el extrañarlo en los viajes eternos de negocios, ni en sus besos o caricias. Él ya no existía. Sólo estaba Anna, Anna y sus sonrisas, con sus chistes de media noche y los abrazos con varios "te amo" escondidos que guardaba bajo la almohada para rememorarlos los días solitarios.

―Te quiero… ―Le salió como si le doliera en alguna parte de su alma. Anna no dijo nada, sólo le sostuvo la mirada con esos ojos aqua y le preguntó en silencio cuándo dejarían de hacer tanto daño.

La habitación se les hizo enorme. Tan vacía e incolora. Les dolía aquello, porque los hoteles eran ajenos, simples; eran no-lugares despojados de sentimientos. Y ambas querían un espacio suyo, pintado con los colores de lo que las caracterizaba. Pero no había nada de eso, era uno de los tantos castigos que ocurrían en esa relación ilícita.

―Sé que estás mal hoy… ―Elsa habló de nuevo―. Lo sé, y sé que…

―Que no puedes hacer nada ―Anna dijo―. Que ya lo has dañado lo suficiente.

―Anna… ―Elsa bajó la mirada, se sintió derrotada ante el escrutinio. Seguía sosteniendo su maletín como si de eso dependiera su vida―. Quería ir a tu casa porque tenía algo importante que decirte…

A la pelirroja se le estrujó el corazón. Elsa había estado muy distante las últimas semanas. Inventándole más pretextos, tardando menos en sus salidas. A veces se sentía ella la engañada. Quizá lo que tenían ya no daba para más. Tal vez… pero ella se había negado todo ese tiempo, ¿no podía hacerlo Elsa también?

Algunas noches, sobre todo en sus días de descanso cuando Elsa salía del país, se quedaba en su departamento; se quedaba y lloraba hasta que no había más lágrimas qué soltar. Lloraba porque la rubia no estaba ahí, porque al mismo tiempo no quería que estuviera. Pero llegaba el día y sólo pensaba la hora en que la vería llegar a la lejanía, con las faldas de corte recto y los zapatos altos. Otras veces de un modo desenfadado y una trenza holgada en el cabello. Cada día era un eterno "te extraño", rememorar las horas juntas y hasta los más pequeños detalles. Y aunque a veces todo lucía tan destruido, otras veces todo era tranquilo y feliz a su lado. Elsa era todo lo que había deseado un día. Pero nada podía ser tan perfecto…

Muchas veces se preguntó si la chica sentía lo mismo por Kristoff, si llegaba las noches y se abrazaban en la cama como eternos enamorados. Si le mentía a él, o le mentía a ella. A ambos. Era consciente que Kristoff la podía besar cuando quisiera, sin esconderse o saber que estaba cometiendo un pecado con las pequeñas acciones de cariño. El estómago le carcomía con sólo imaginarlo, sobre todo cuando el tiempo fue transcurriendo y lo que mantenían empezó a hacerse más real. No supo si fue su culpa o la de Elsa, lo que sí sabía es que no podía dar vuelta atrás. Ella sabía muy bien que Storm estaba casada desde que empezaron esa extraña relación; y a principio fue su culpa, porque cada vez que la rubia quería dejar algunos detalles en claro, Anna prefería no pensar y arrebatarle las palabras en besos ahogados que se volvían mar. Que terminaban en ropas despojadas, suspiros entrecortados y promesas inconclusas. En un inicio era todo un cuento de hadas en donde las explicaciones estaban de más.

―No sé si quiero hablar hoy, Elsa ―ahí iba de nuevo, evadiendo lo importante.

―Anna ―Elsa dijo, susurrando su nombre con un tono más suave―. Anna… ¿Por qué has venido hoy?

Elsa levantó la cabeza y la miró suplicante. Como si en verdad no entendiera qué hacía ahí.

―Por… ―Negó―. Por la misma razón que tú.

Storm la miró con unos ojos inescrutables por dos segundos. Dudó un momento antes de atreverse a dar un paso más hacia ella, dejar el maletín en el suelo y posar las manos en los hombros de Anna. Le acomodó la ropa, un poco, y luego algunos cabellos que sobresalían de sus trenzas gemelas. La única vez que Anna se había dejado peinar el cabello con un **cepillo** , juró no dejarse hacer de nuevo, porque Elsa parecía más su madre que otra cosa. Quizás nunca se lo diría, pero le gustaba cuidar de la chica pecosa. Con Anna se había vuelto más cuidadosa, más detallista y tolerante. Poco a poco, para que ninguna lo notara, para que todo fuera más natural. Para que Anna supiera que estaba ahí porque la quería en serio.

―Voy a cambiar la pregunta, ¿por qué te has quedado?

Anna supo a lo que se refería. ¿Por qué se había quedado? Todo ese tiempo… ¿Por qué Elsa lo preguntaba sólo hasta ese momento? Abrió la boca, pero no salió nada de ella. La cerró de nuevo. Porque la quería, porque amaba a Elsa. ¿Pero cómo iba a decírselo si cada vez que surgía la oportunidad le venía a la cabeza Kristoff? Él, y todas las veces que la rubia lo mencionaba por accidente, en un inevitable juego de la realidad. Anna tenía miedo. Miedo al rechazo, miedo a decir sus sentimientos y que Elsa no sintiera lo mismo. Que de un momento a otro le dijera que aquello debía terminar. Tenía miedo, sobre todo, de que lo suyo le produjera dolor a la rubia.

Recordó vagamente la vez en la que Elsa la invitó a cenar. Fue una de sus primeras citas después de haber dormido juntas. Se supone que todo iba a ser maravilloso, perfecto; pero poco antes de que la comida llegara a sus mesas, Kristoff entró por la puerta con varios compañeros de trabajo, porque resultaba que justo ese día habían cerrado un negocio importante e iban a festejar en un buen restaurant. Uno que estaba casi a las afueras de la ciudad. Elsa tuvo una crisis nerviosa en casi toda la comida, y Anna tuvo que esconder la **gargantilla** que la mujer le había regalado, hasta que supo que quizá jamás se atrevería a usarla de nuevo por miedo a que todos supieran quién se la había dado. Librarse de Kristoff fue lo más fácil esa vez, pues el hombre comió con sus amigos y las dejó a solas, creyendo completamente la mentira de que ella y Anna eran amigas y festejaban el cumpleaños de la pelirroja. La peor parte fue vivir con el fantasma del hombre durante cada momento del día.

Elsa aún tenía una foto de ambos en su celular. Y otra cuando él la llamaba. Eran la pareja perfecta. Corrían juntos por las mañanas, trabajan en la misma empresa, asistían a los eventos sociales de la ciudad y sonreían casi con la misma intensidad de estrella de cine. Anna tuvo que arrugar infinidad de veces el periódico al ver una foto de ellos juntos, con toda esa insana gracia y excelencia que los caracterizaba. Temía a la fragilidad de la relación que Elsa y ella sostenían, y a la poderosa columna que se había levantado en el matrimonio de los dos rubios. Sobre todo, temió como nunca el día en el que Storm se presentó por primera vez en su departamento. Nunca había querido visitarla, pero esa vez, cuando Anna abrió, Elsa no esperó el momento en el que espabilara, cuando ya se encontraba besándola con un hambre voraz. Algo andaba mal, claro, pero se dejó hacer mil veces y más porque amaba todas y cada una de sus facetas, aunque la descolocaran y no supiera cuál era la verdadera.

Ese día Elsa le había dicho que Kristoff quería un hijo. Por primera vez, Anna sintió ese golpe seco en el estómago que la dejó vacía por días y luego por semanas. Ni siquiera se detuvo a recordar todas las veces que lloró, incluso mientras servía tragos en la discoteca. Elsa seguía teniendo una relación con su esposo, Elsa seguía durmiendo con él. El estómago se le revolvía y el dolor agudo en el pecho la hacía perder la respiración. Si Elsa se embarazaba… ¿Qué iba a ser de ellas? Qué iba a ser de ella.

El miedo estuvo presente tanto tiempo, que ni siquiera lo pudo disimular las noches en las que se quedaban juntas y la rubia la abrazaba. Se sentía envenenada. Entonces… Sucedió que no aguantó y una pequeña discusión llevó a una más grande. Hasta que le gritó que le daba asco tener que compartirla, como si ella fuera realmente la esposa. Como si Kristoff fuera el imbécil que se llevaba a Elsa de su lado.

Supuso que ese fue el punto cúspide, cuando realmente se dio cuenta cuánto la quería. Cuando Elsa también se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Con una paciencia infinita, Elsa le dijo que ella no estaba preparada para tener un hijo. Aceptó haber dormido con Kristoff cuando empezó a salir con ella, cuando aún se veían como amigas, pero después… Después le confesó que no había sucedido de nuevo. Y que los pretextos se le estaban acabando, que probablemente se le habían acabado hace mucho y que lo único que le quedaba a Kristoff era resignación. Fue la primera vez que Anna la vio llorar. Lloró porque se sentía un monstruo, porque todo se había vuelto vacío en casa, porque había dejado se sentir ese amor infinito hacia su esposo, cuando él sólo le sonrió y aceptó y siguió aceptando sus decisiones. Lloró por más cosas que no le quiso decir a Anna, como que la quería, que lo iba a dejar todo por ella. Y que estaba buscando la fortaleza de alguna parte para poder deshacerse de esa vida que, resultaba, ahora ya no deseaba. Toda ella era una imagen. Siempre lo había sido. Fingir en cada momento… Pero ya estaba harta.

―No lo sabes… ―Elsa susurró―. No sabes por qué te has quedado. ¿Alguna vez lo has sabido?

Anna despertó de su letargo, dándose cuenta de la profunda tristeza en las palabras de Storm. Lo sabía. Claro que sabía el porqué se había quedado.

Dio un paso y cerró la distancia entre ellas. La besó. Primero extrañándola, con todo ese dolor que crecía en su estómago y se expandía a cada parte de su cuerpo. Luego la besó porque la deseaba, un poco más cada día, desde que la conoció. La besó también para no gritarle que la quería ahí, que no quería que se fuera de nuevo, porque estaba harta de quedarse sola en una cama vacía, pensando en que tal vez esa sería la última tarde. La besó por todas las veces que no pudo hacerlo, por todas esas ocasiones que quiso tocarla mientras se desmenuzaba en futuros fantasiosos. La besó porque era la única forma que tenía de decirle con exactitud lo que estaba sintiendo, aunque Elsa no entendiera, aunque luego tuviera que explicarle con palabras torpes sin mucho sentido.

Y Elsa entendió, de alguna forma, lo que ocurría, porque en el algún momento la obligó a disminuir el paso y atacó con más lentitud sus labios, con menos prisa y miedo a las horas. La besó como aquellas mañanas en las que no se tenían que decir nada, en las que estaban a gusto con ese trocito de colchón y un abrazo flojo que las hacía pensar en podrían acostumbrarse a las cosas simples. A ellas dos, juntas, como si se hubieran escrito para eso; porque a veces una no podía funcionar sin la otra, y más que un malestar, llegaba ser un alivio porque se sabían acompañadas. Casi un rompecabezas armado.

―Te quiero ―Elsa repitió entre besos.

A Anna le dolió el corazón, porque se dio cuenta que sólo le había dicho lo mismo a Elsa mientras dormía. Y aunque una parte de ella esperaba que la joven mujer la hubiera escuchado al menos en el ensueño, sabía que las posibilidades de que jamás se hubiera enterado eran muchas. ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijo? Vivió con tanto temor todo ese tiempo, cuando Elsa siempre le decía aquello, ¿cómo es que resolvía seguir la rubia con eso, cuando nunca había obtenido una palabra tan sencilla y de afecto como respuesta? Todos habían sido injustos.

―Elsa… ―Murmuró―. Elsa espera… No.

La rubia se detuvo, sin separarse de ella. Sus frentes estaban juntas y se encontraron mirando hacia abajo. Anna sentía seca la garganta, quería aclarar todo. Sus manos se elevaron hacia las mejillas de Elsa, quien estaba temblando. Anna apenas entendió por qué cuando escuchó un pequeño gimoteo, que posiblemente estuvo peleando por salir desde hace mucho de la garganta de la chica.

―¿Es esto el fin? ―Preguntó la mayor, como si las palabras le pesaran.

Anna abrió la boca, entendiendo lo que dijo.

―¿El fin?

Elsa se apartó y se limpió con rapidez una lágrima solitaria. A la pelirroja le pareció que nunca la había visto más cansada. Tenía la punta de la nariz un poco roja y, cuando se abrazó a sí misma, supo que estaba poniendo una barrera invisible entre ellas. También quería llorar.

―Hablas como si no lo supieras ―Los ojos de Elsa brillaron de un azul profundo, cubriendo la tristeza con amargura y enfado.

―Elsa, no sé de qué…

―¿Por qué no te fuiste? ¿Por qué te quedaste? ―Preguntó con dureza, dándole la espalda por un segundo para volver a clavarle la mirada enseguida―. ¡Por qué seguiste aquí, de pie, conmigo! ―recriminó―. ¿Qué haces aquí, Anna? Tienes… Tuviste tantas oportunidades, tantas… Te ofrecí todo, te di todo. ¿Por qué no lo tomaste y huiste!

Anna estaba estupefacta.

―¿Crees que quería usarte? ¿Eso es lo que intentas decir? ―El estómago se le encogió.

―¡Y qué si no eso!

―¿Y qué? ¡Y qué! No puedo creerlo.

―Entonces explícame… Explícame todo este maldito teatro. Dime por qué has perdido tus horas conmigo. Dime qué… ¿Qué soy para ti? ¿Qué ha significado este tiempo? ¡Todo lo que hemos pasado!

El silencio sólo se opacó por sus respiraciones pesadas. Anna no sabía si sentía herida, indignada o culpable. La habitación de hotel nunca se les había hecho tan grande.

―Es curioso… ―sonrió de medio lado, con tristeza―. Me he hecho las mismas preguntas durante meses. Quizá desde que te conocí. Desde que me ofreciste tu tarjeta y me quedé pensando días enteros si debía llamarte o no… Y lo seguí pensando cada vez que nos veíamos y entendía que éramos tan distintas. Que tal vez nuestras vidas jamás se debieron juntar porque sólo nos hacíamos daño. ―Miró a los ojos a Elsa―. Tú lo tenías todo, Elsa. Un empresa, fortuna, amigos, fama… Tenías un esposo. Y yo no tenía nada. Sólo miedo… Siempre el mismo miedo.

―¿Miedo a qué?

Era una respuesta muy sencilla…

―A perderte.

Elsa la observó por primera vez con un gesto de sorpresa. Sus hombros y brazos se relajaron, luego abrió la boca pero no salió nada de ella. Lo intentó de nuevo, y esta vez sólo pudo sonreírle, como esas veces en las que aún no te crees una victoria.

―… Tú no podrías haberme perdido.

Anna no tenía más fuerzas. Se sentó en el extremo de la cama y suspiró. Ahora sólo quedaba hablar.

―No, claro que no ―le dijo―, porque realmente nunca fuimos algo. Y yo me sentía muy idiota al creer en todas mis fantasías que terminaban al abrir una revista, un periódico y encontrarte a ti con él. Con Kristoff. Era como si se burlaran de mí, como si yo misma cavara con mi tumba. ¿Qué por qué me quedé? Creo que ni yo misma lo supe al inicio. Toda mi vida me la pasé pensando en lo mal que se veía la infidelidad, de lo estúpido y cruel que debías ser al cometerla… Y luego estaba encerrada contigo y ya nada importaba; pero no quería ilusionarme, aunque lo hacía con cada toque y cada vez que me mirabas.

―Anna…

―¡Déjame divagar! ―gritó―. Sólo de este modo puedo decirte… ―Elsa asintió un par de veces, sin moverse―. Puedo decirte ahora que odié todo. Te odié a ti por todos los regalos y las muestras de afecto, porque creía que eran una mentira, una jugarreta; pero me odié más a mí misma por buscarte en todas partes, por verte en todos los lugares, como si hubieras hechizado cada espacio en el que transitaba. Me dije mil veces que debía dejarte, pero algo me decía que tú lo harías primero, así que sólo esperaba el momento en el que decidieras romperme el corazón, porque sólo de esa forma iba a entender que esto nunca hubiera sido posible. Después de todo… ¿Por qué necesitarías a alguien tan común como yo…? ¿Por qué ibas a dejarlo todo por mí, Elsa? Yo soy una parte de este triángulo sin forma, que a veces cede a mi favor, pero que casi todo el tiempo se encuentra distorsionado por la realidad en la que estás inmiscuida. Soy el monstruo. Siempre era la que perdía, la que te perdía. Y ninguna de las lágrimas iba a hacer que te quedaras, ninguno de los llamados, ninguna palabra…

Elsa se acercó a ella. El ruido leve de sus zapatillas altas se escuchó como un segundero en el piso de madera. Se inclinó, donde estaba ella, hasta que casi quedaron de la misma altura y pudieron mirarse, al fin. Anna no pudo responder a la sonrisa de Storm, quien estuvo a punto de darle un beso en la frente, pero se contuvo.

―Nada era mentira ―le dijo, tomando sus manos entre las suyas―. Yo quería que llamaras. Me sostuve a la idea de verte, todo el tiempo. Antes de ti, me creía un muro inquebrantable, con objetivos y una línea de vida trazada… mecánica, implantada, incolora; pero me destruiste, Anna, y a principio no supe si eso era bueno, porque nunca me gustó el caos… Pero tú fuiste el único caos que fui esperando en cada momento, que se dibujó inesperadamente; la única que me desarmó y rearmó en cada ocasión. Y traté, te juro que traté de ofrecerte algo mejor… Pero tenía tanto qué arreglar antes. Tenía que romper con otro corazón.

Elsa recordó vagamente lo que había ocurrido ese día. El inexistente almuerzo con sus suegros, y en cambio la reunión con sus abogados y un Kristoff destruido. _"Era lo mejor",_ se decía, para apaciguar el malestar que tardaría en irse. _"Era lo mejor"_ , se repetía, porque se había cansado de fingir con todos. " _Era lo mejor",_ siguió diciéndose, aunque Anna huyera ese día y se quedara sola. Sin nada, con todo los dolores. Quizá iba a explotar una bomba, pero estaba dispuesta a resistirla y sobrevivir. Vivir.

―¿Por qué nunca me dijiste todo? ―La voz de Anna sonó suave, casi con timidez.

―¿Tú acaso hablaste de esto conmigo?

Anna negó.

―Teníamos las horas contadas… ―Elsa hizo un movimiento para ponerse de pie; Anna reaccionó enseguida, sujetándola con más fuerza―. No te vayas…

―No voy a irme ―la tranquilizó, sentándose a su lado.

Tardó unos segundos para que Anna se destensara y luego mirara hacia el frente, donde descansaban en la pared unos cuadros que creía haber visto antes. Estaban ahí las dos, de nuevo, como dos pares de desconocidas.

―Todo lo que dije antes… ―Intentó explicar Anna―. Yo sólo… Siento nunca haberlo dicho. No cuando estabas despierta, como ahora.

―¿El qué…?

―¿El qué? ―Pareció pensar―. Nada, sólo mi patético intento de explicarte que te amo.

El corazón se le oprimió ante la confesión. Escuchó la risita de Elsa, lejana, y por un momento también quiso acompañarla. El ambiente ya no lucía gris.

―Pensé que jamás lo dirías…

―Pensaste bien.

Seguía temiendo al futuro, pero al menos lo había dicho y una enorme roca se había quitado de sus hombros. Sintió que por primera vez estaba queriendo a Elsa sin todas las ataduras, sin todo el desgaste mental. Ahora la mujer podía destruirla si quería, pero al menos habría quedado en su memoria que no se quedó con los brazos cruzados. Que hubo una vez en la que amó con todo y nada.

Sintió el peso de Elsa, levantándose de la cama. De nuevo el sonido de sus zapatillas en el suelo, alejándose de ella. Anna cerró los ojos, eso era todo. Se tragó el nudo que empezaba a formarse, iba a ser fuerte.

―¿Anna…? ―Alzó la vista ante el llamado. Elsa sostenía el maletín que había dejado olvidado a media habitación antes. Ambas tragaron saliva y se miraron como la primera vez en la fiesta.

Elsa sacó una carpeta del maletín, con torpeza. Sus manos le temblaban. Le echó un último vistazo, sin abrirla, antes de entregársela a ella en sus manos. Anna cogió los documentos casi por inercia.

―¿Qué es esto? ―Preguntó, abriendo poco a poco la carpeta.

―¿Esto? ―Elsa se relamió los labios―. Nada, quizá sólo mi patético intento de explicarte que también te amo.

Era los documentos de su divorcio.


End file.
